Doctor Love
by iamPaladin
Summary: [Sakura x ?] I will be casting a poll for who Sakura should be paired with, the first dater will be Shino, but you readers must choose the next one. Between Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro.


**Title: **_Doctor Love_

**Author: **_Ankht_

**Subject: **_Naruto_

**Rating: **_T- M_

**Summary: **_Haruno Sakura; best Medical Ninja in the Konohagakure. What happens when Tsunade sets her up on a series of dates with Konoha and Suna bachelors? Will the overworked medic find love, or will it lead to disaster?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto; if I did I'd be rich and have tons of fans. Damn, come here Kishimoto! –jumps over Pacific Ocean to Japan- _

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the good Doctor**_

"Arigatou Doctor Haruno." A little old man spoke to a cherry blossom haired girl; she smiled happily and adjusted her white coat. "No problem Harumi-ojiichan." The girl spoke kindly; her Seafoam green eyes holding a softness that surprised many. The man walked away and the young woman smiled; she pulled her white coat off and walked into the locker rooms; with a yawn she removed her scrubs. She picked up the pink fabric and looked it over; the clothes were soaked in blood, Dr. Haruno sighed and walked to the shower room with the bloodied clothes. After performing a few hand seals she raised her hand to her mouth and tossed the scrubs to the floor. **"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu."** She murmured watching the pink scrubs burn to a crisp; she sighed and walked into the shower awaiting her, the hot water sliding down her ivory skin and soothing her muscles along the way. Dr. Haruno grabbed the strawberry shampoo and poured a dab of the pink gel into her hand; she smiled as her fingertips scrubbed her scalp and the shampoo cleansed her hair of the speckles of blood, making sure there was no more blood the female began cleansing her body with watermelon body wash.

A smile graced her face as she towel dried her body and hair; no more blood on her sweet scented body. She looked at herself in the full body mirror; still slightly worried about her forehead. After a year her short hair had grown long again, now reaching her hips; her skin was a pale peach and had no scars or abrasions. Long legs with muscle visible; smooth flat stomach, curvy body and round breasts that had men staring. After five years of being a ninja her abilities were top notch; she was the best medical ninja in the world with the help of her sensei Tsunade, also known as the **Godaime Hokage**. Her large Seafoam eyes clouded with happiness as memories of her training flashed through her mind. With a smile she quickly dressed into a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra; over that she put on a pair of green spandex shorts that were slightly baggy and toughed the mid of her thigh and a green spandex tank top with a turtle neck, the rose haired female sighed. "_After training with Lee-kun for years he's worn off on me." _The young doctor thought as she put on black **zori**; she smiled as she tied her **hitai-ate** in her hair like a ribbon. "Sakura-san there you are." A woman with charcoal hair and black eyes looked to the pink haired medic while panting. "Tsunade-sama has an important mission for you right now." The woman breathed out; Sakura nodded and followed the kimono wearing female to the large red roofed manor where the Godaime waited for them.

Sakura entered the office to see her sensei watching her. "**Haruno Sakura**, you have been working very much lately." The blond haired Hokage began; Sakura inwardly wondered where this conversation was going. "I have changed your schedule. The names written there are the names of the people I wish you to spend that day with; get to know them. It is a teamwork training exercise." The brown eyed woman looked to the emerald eyed youth and smiled. "Have fun." Sakura was pushed from the office before she could protest at all; her eyes looked at the small book and read the name written for tomorrow. "**Aburame Shino**?" Sakura questioned, her eyes darted to the forest where she'd seen the Aburame watching and collecting insects and bugs. Her footsteps were silent as she entered the forest, she breathed in the fresh scents and smiled. A small black bug with large blue looking eyes landed on her shoulder; it was a Destruction insect, her eyes glanced up as Shino walked calmly from a dense clearing. "Shino-san, kon bon wa." Sakura greeted calmly; the Aburame boy nodded. "Kon bon wa, Sakura-san. What brings you here?" his deep voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine, the cherry blossom smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if tomorrow I could spend the day with you." Sakura kept her body still under the harsh gaze of the Aburame. Behind his sunglasses, his brown eyes widened a fraction. "Well, I'm not training so it sounds-" the boy paused while searching for a word. "-pleasant." He spoke after a moment of silence. "Great, I'll swing by your place at 11:30 okay?" Sakura grinned, the boy nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to go to bed." Sakura excused herself with a yawn; Shino watched her as she walked away; a light pink blush tinted his cheeks as he began thinking about what to do tomorrow. He walked away from the forest and went to the town kennel where he saw a giant white dog and an 18 year old man sitting outside. "Kiba." Shino called the boy's name; black eyes met his and Kiba waved. "Shino, hey. What's up?" the dog boy asked smiling. "What do you do on a date?" Shino asked loud enough so the dog and the boy were the only ones to hear. "Well well well, you need date help huh? Who's the girl?" Kiba asked with a dog like grin. "Sakura-san." Shino answered; Kiba's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. "Sakura? Your going on a date with Haruno Sakura? Lucky man!" Kiba praised the boy for his luck. "Alright, for a date you do something enjoyable. Since Sakura is the girl we're talking about I suggest you do something that doesn't have healing tied in, she's always working so don't tire her out." Kiba explained to the stoic boy; Shino's thoughts wandered to the nearby lake.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun." Shino dismissed himself as he headed for home, Kiba blinked and smiled. "Anytime Shino-kun." He answered; the large dog barked and Kiba smiled. "Yeah, you're right Akamaru. He's one lucky bastard." Kiba chuckled as he walked inside the kennel with the Akamaru following.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Next Chapter:**

**A Date with Shino

* * *

**

**Translations / Notes**

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique

Godaime Hokage Sixth Fire Shadow, the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village. To be a Kage you must know over 1000 Jutsu and be willing to protect the village with your life.

Zori Traditional Sandals

Hitai-ate Forehead Protector

Haruno Sakura / Aburame Shino Last names are usually written or spoken first if using their full name to address that person.


End file.
